


Epiphany

by Mixk



Series: Epiphany [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of mysteries / Where nothing’s how it’s meant to be / Suddenly you came to me / Broke through my uncertainties, you gave me hope so I believe / You are my epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with this ship. And my current musical obsession is Epiphany by Charmaine, it makes me think of Steve/Thor so I had to write this. And after my last drabble, I felt like I needed to develop my own headcanon of the ship a bit more, so there you have it. Hope you enjoy it.

# [Steve/Thor] Ficlet: Epiphany

 

After he’d woken up from his 70 years or so of slumber, Steve felt utterly and truly lost. The world had changed, and he hadn’t. He stayed holed up inside, not interested in the least to go out and explore the 21st century. He was still trapped in the past, his memories still so fresh in his mind that he had a hard time adjusting to the present. And how could he, when yesterday to him was back in the forties? 

Everything was turned upside down again when he met Thor. It was cheesy to think like this, but Steve could care less; he never was among the cool kids crowd anyway. Thor was an actual God, someone who was just as much of an outsider to this world as Steve, if not more. Thor regarded him like an equal, even when he qualified the other humans of petty and tiny. Thor singled him out, and it made Steve feel that much more special. They became brothers in arms, and soon he felt a strong sense of camaraderie build between them, a fraternity he missed and had lost when Bucky died all those years ago.  

Thor anchored him to this world. Thor made him feel like his life finally made sense, like he had a purpose again. Of course they were all a team, but Steve cherished that special connection with the Norse God nonetheless. If anyone, Thor could understand how Steve felt. They’d shared stories of their lives, from Thor’s heroic battles in various worlds to Steve’s struggle to get into the army way back then.

Things were still unclear as to how they came to become lovers. His memories weren’t exactly trustworthy. Steve had woken up bruised and sore all over, his mind all foggy and his vision blurry. He’d only been able to remember the last battle they had fought then, and Thor’s worried features were the only thing he could remember. And then from that day on, Thor would never leave his side. In and out of battle. Their fellow comrades kept teasing them about this, and Steve had only viewed this as a friend looking out for him. 

He didn’t know at the time that his lingering gaze on Thor and his eagerness to spend more time with the latter meant a lot more than friendship. In the end, Thor made the first move on a Spring morning when he joined him on the rooftop of the New York-based Stark Tower to watch the sunrise. He’d taken hold of Steve’s hand after sitting down next to him, and Steve had let him after the initial shock. They’d watched the sun rise over New York city wordlessly, and that was the moment Steve had realized he loved the God of Thunder.

“What’s on your mind, Steven?” Thor snapped him out of his thoughts, looking down on him fondly from his perch on his elbow. 

“You,” Steve replied as he craned his neck to his left to lock eyes with Thor, flashing the latter a soft smile. They were in bed, Thor lying on his side with an arm wrapped securely around Steve’s waist. They’d fallen into a routine of sorts over the last couple of months, and it didn’t matter to Steve anymore if he didn’t belong in this world. Thor had broken through all his uncertainties, had given him hope for the future. He belonged with Thor. “You are my epiphany.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Thor replied with this little confused look he had whenever he didn’t understand a Midgardian concept. Steve loved how innocent Thor looked like this.

“It means that you’re the one who shed light on my life when it was the darkest, and gave me purpose,” Steve explained, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Thor’s breathtaking face, his thumb stroking smooth circles on the latter’s stubbled cheek.

“Oh,” comprehension dawned on Thor, followed almost instantly by a grin. “Well, as are you, Steven. You are my epiphany.”

Steven smiled in response, pulling Thor down for a kiss, his heart and mind at peace.

 


End file.
